eywaspandorafandomcom-20200213-history
Yi'san
Back to The Characters... Tipani Hunter and Warrior Appearance A head or so taller than normal male Na'vi height, causing him to seem very intimidating at times. He has a longer tail than normal Na'vi, and it always seems to find itself curled around his leg. Yi'san has normal muscle mass like all Na'vi: stringy looking but still there. He has a bright white scar over his throat from an attempt by a human in its metal armor. The rest of his body has various lighter scars from attempts of killing him, all from the RDA and predators of Pandora. The cut on his throat causes him to talk with a deep rasp and at times coughing fits, but other than that, he is still understandable. His skin is an even blue-grey color all over while his stripes are a navy blue. His stripes connect in the middle of his chest, and make swirling patterns on the rest of his body. His luminesecent dots are tightly sprayed in jagged forms on his body, the opposite of his swirling stripes.His eyes are a bright yellow-grey and he has two piercings in his ears, both filled with open wood gauges. Only the one on the left has a green feather that hangs from it, the one on the right has nothing. His facial shape is narrow at the chin and widest at his cheekbones. His eyes are narrow, but turned down at the farthest ends, giving the laid back, I-don't-care look. His lips follow along with this look, being wide and turned up into a permenant smile, giving him an even more approachable look. His hair is pulled back away from his face in a typical mohawk fashion, and has has long pieces of his hair encased in beads and they stand out in a light red against his black hair. All of his hair comes together into one long braid covering his queue. Personality He is calm and content, as his face portrays, but what his face does not portray is the oncoming storm behind his outward emotions. At the hometree, he never looks or acts like he takes things seriously, which can annoy many Tipani, but they do have to give him the credit of getting his job done with deadly precision. He is a different person in the midst of a hunt or in battle. At that time, he is silent and feared by many, but a good warrior to have by ones side. His opinion on the tawtute is of disdain. He doesn't judge people before he knows them and he doesn't like being judged, but by being around the tawtute the few times he has, he found many pathetic and not worth his time. He does not avoid them, but he rarely speaks to them in their own language out of spite. Early History Yi'san was born as a twin with a pair of warrior parents. The only way one could tell who was who, was to get them together at night and watch the dots on their faces. Yi'san's was more closely arranged around his cheekbones and his brothers were more closely arranged around his brow. He and his twin grew up as total opposites. Yi'san was all that was 'bad' and his twin, Ni'san, was all that was 'good'. Yi'san often got into trouble with the other children when they made fun of him or his brother, especially if it was his brother. He was very protective of his twin and they both went through their trials together, both became warriors, hunted together, and watched the borders together. They were almost inseperable. As soon as the twins reached the peak of their age, 19, the RDA decided to lead an attack on the people. A dreamwalker had called for them to come together and fight against the other tawtutes, to show them that this world belonged to the Na'vi, not the tawtute. They both decided to fight together and protect their people. The battle was fierce and full of danger, but neither took it too seriously. At least until Yi'san was knocked off his ikran and fell to the ground below. He survived and was joined by his brother on the ground. They fought on the ground to the end of the battle, which was probably their biggest mistake. One of the tawtutes in their metal armor attacked Ni'san, but Yi'san saved his brother from the life-killing blow only to find that he had cut his throat deeply. They made their way back in time for Yi'san to be saved and to find that the war had been won. There was peace for awhile until the Kitwin virus struck one of the brothers down. Ni'san had caught ill on a hunting trip without his brother one day. They thought it would pass, but it didn't. Ni'san got sicker and sicker until he was unable to move or do anything for himself. Yi'san could only stand by and watch his friend and brother die painfully. Soon his father and mother followed his brother into Eywa's grasp. When the Kitwin battle came around, Yi'san fought feircely for his revenge, and recieved it and the cure for the Kitwin desease. Now he is a simple hunter for the Tipani clan. He does his job selflessly and follows orders without delay. He is a kind, generous individual liked by all, but hides a deep gash in his heart. Current Events To be added...